The Truth Lies Hid
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsfr:La proie et l'ombre }} Walkthrough *Speak with Gentle Tiger (S) in Bastok Markets (S) at the entrance to the Metalworks for a cutscene. **''You must wait until the next game day after completing What Price Loyalty and have zoned before receiving the cutscene.'' *'Buy or otherwise obtain an Elixir before this next step.' *Zone into Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) for a cutscene. Nothing needs to be done in this zone; proceed to Castle Zvahl Keep (S). **Should you use the Castle Zvahl Keep (S) Home Point, you need to zone into Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) to get the cutscene. If you don't perform this task, the 3 imp NPCs (next step) will talk about being asleep. **You could use the Survival Guide to reach Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) to get the cutscene, then use it again to go to Ru'Lude Gardens and use the Home Point there to go to Castle Zvahl Keep (S). *Talk to 3 imp NPCs in Castle Zvahl Keep (S) on Map 1: Rikke (G-7) in the north, Rakke (G-10) in the southwest, and Rokke (H-10) in the southeast. They will each ask you for an Elixir. **They are all located past the gates so you must watch out for sight agro when opening the gates. Because these are separate cutscenes, talking with the imps will drop all aggro. **Each imp makes a reference to another imp (or itself) being honest or dishonest. One of the imps is honest, the other two are completely dishonest. You must use the references they make to determine which of the three is the honest imp, and trade an Elixir to that imp. **The imps have different things to say and the honest imp can be different each time this is done. **If 2 imps are saying each other is dishonest, it means one of them is honest (or both would be saying the truth) **If 1 imp is saying another is honest, he's not honest and therefore the the one he says is honest is not honest either (if he says another imp is honest and he is honest... then there are 2 honest, which is not possible) **If you trade the Elixir to the right imp, you will see an event where you are told where to go next. **If you guess incorrectly, you must wait one game day to try again (zoning not required). On the next try, the imps will say different things, and the correct imp may change. ***Whether you guess correctly or incorrectly, you still get to keep your Elixir. ***Guessing isn't necessary: two imps each say the other is lying, so the correct imp is one of these two. The third imp says that one of the other two imps is honest, and we know this to be a lie making both the third imp and the imp he's referencing to be liars- this leaves one ironclad correct imp to choose if you follow the clues. ***Guessing may be necessary; One imp will say nothing of the other two, the next imp calls one a liar and the third imp calls another honest. *After trading the Elixir to the correct imp, proceed to Castle Zvahl Keep (S) map3 (the room with the teleporters) and use the teleporters to reach the ??? in the southwest area, (G-9), for a cutscene. This area is reached after using the 3rd teleporter. *Drop back down to the center teleporter and port again to end up in the northeast area at (H-7) and examine the Displaced Block near the wall for another cutscene. *Following the event, you will receive the Sanctus Rosary and the quest will be complete. **'Note': Keep the Sanctus Rosary; it guards against Doom status during the battlefield fight for the next quest, Bonds of Mythril. **While this completes the quest, you may want to zone out from the keep to Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) at this point for the cutscene which starts the next quest. Historical Background This is based off the classic guardians' puzzle. The most often referenced version of this puzzle was one created by Raymond Smullyan, a mathematician; however, this puzzle predates him. The basic concept is that there are two paths and two guardians. One of these guardians is supposed to tell the truth and the other is supposed to only tell lies. One path will lead you where you want to go and the other will lead to your downfall. The puzzle is easily solved by asking a question in such a way that it doesn't matter which person you ask. For example, if you ask the truth-teller "Would the other guardian(s) say that the left path is the safe one?", and he answers "Yes" then the left path is wrong because the other is a liar; however, if he says "No" then the left path is correct for the same reasoning. If you ask the same of the one who lies, and he answers "Yes" then the left path is wrong because he is a liar and the truth-teller would not have said that; however, if he says "No" then since he lies, it is the correct door for the same reasoning. There are many variants to this puzzle, including such as seen in the Doctor Who television series episode "The Pyramids of Mars" and the Sci-Fi adaption of "Through the Looking Glass", "Alice" where both of the people asked are really liars. Some parodies of the puzzle, include a third person who stabs people who ask tricky questions, such as XKCD.com's version. In most instances of this puzzle, though not all, it is stated that only one guardian speaks the truth and thus, if you have one call another honest then neither can be, however there is usually also a limit to the number of questions you may ask that prevents you from having enough chances to narrow down who the truth-teller is before asking for the information you need to know which means that you need to gather information without knowing whether the person you ask is lying or telling the truth with a question similar to the one listed above. In this version of the puzzle, you simply need to pick out the truth-teller making it much easier, and each one will call one of the others a liar or a truth-teller. If one calls one of the others a liar, then they may be speaking the truth or telling a lie, if two of them say the same one is lying than the one they are talking about must be the truth-teller, and if one says one of the others is honest, then both he and the one he speaks of are liars.